Precious
by DNY
Summary: Jeonghan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungcheol. Jeonghan sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Seungcheol. [Seungcheol Jeonghan] SeungHan Seventeen Couple.


Title : Precious

Author : DNY

Cast : Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Gendre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Seventeen, Pledis, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Warning : BoyXBoy,Yaoi.

Tampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Yoon Jeonghan, nama namja cantik itu, sesekali melirik jam putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu namja itu datang tapi sampai saat ini yang ditunggu tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Ditengoknya samping kanan dan kiri bermaksud mencari sosok namja itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Namja itu tak muncul. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya kasar, pertanda ia mulai bosan menunggu.

" Mungkin ia tak akan datang. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi." Katanya lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jeonghan mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan area taman dengan wajah kesal yang sangat jelas tersirat di wajah cantiknya itu. Ini hari libur dan seharusnya ia menghabiskan masa liburnya dengan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Tetapi namja itu tak kunjung menampakan diri. "Awas saja kau Seungcheol. Kali ini tak akan ku maafkan." Rutuknya dalam hati. Jeonghan menhentakan kakinya. Hatinya terasa panas sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin meledak sekarang juga. Jeonghan mengambil nafas dalam. Tidak, ia harus tenang. Setidaknya tidak didepan umum seperti ini. Ia tak mau orang-orang menganggapnya kurang waras.

" Kau mau kemana, Jeonghan?."

Jeonghan menatap namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya ini kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah saat melihat namja tampan yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Lihat saja, bagaimana bisa namja itu masih bersikap tenang dan dapat tersenyum seperti orang yang tak punya dosa. Padahal Jeonghan telah menunggunya hampir 30 menit. Jeonghan hampir mati rasanya karena lama menunggu.

" Kemana saja kau, Choi Seungchol." Ujar Jeonghan geram.

" Kau tau, aku sudah menunggumu lama." Jeonghan berdecak kesal. Seungcheol tetap tersenyum melihat namja cantik di depannya yang tampak kesal.

"Oke, aku minta maaf Yoon Jeonghan." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Melihat itu, Jeonhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Jeonghan lembut.

"Yaa! Kau mau membawaku kemana?." Pekik Jeonghan. Seungcheol memberhentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Jeonghan lalu tersenyum menggoda.

" Ikuti saja."

.

.

.

Jeonghan tampak bahagia. Senyumnya sedari tadi tak pudar dari parasnya yang menawan. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat ayunan yang dinaikinya. Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Dirinya tampak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jeonghan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Keduanya tampak bahagia dan serasi.

" Kenapa berhenti." Protes Jeonghan. Saat merasa Seungcheol tak lagi mendorong ayunannya.

" Kau ini. Kau pikir badanmu tidak berat." Bela Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dirinya merasa tidak terima, Seungcheol pasti yang mengada-ada. Padahal menurutnya tubuhnya biasa saja bisa dikatakan ia memiliki tubuh ideal yang selama ini di impikan oleh kebanyakan yeoja. Bahkan karena wajah cantiknya dan tubuh yang ideal membuat banyak wanita diluaran sana merasa iri. Seungcheol terkikik pelan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang kesal, dimatanya Jeonghan terlihat manis. Seungcheol merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang berhiasan berlian berwarna safire blue sebagai bandulnya.

Jeonghan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melekat dilehernya. Raut wajahnya tampak terkejut mendapati sebuah kalung yanyg melingkar di lehernya. Sontak membuatnya memutar kepalanya kearah Seungcheol.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku ingin membelikan mu itu. Aku menjadi terlambat menemuimu." Ada rasa bersalah dalam suaranya saat mengucapkan itu. Seungcheol tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat kekasih cantiknya itu menunggu.

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya dan berjongkok dihadapan Jeonghan. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jeonghan yang kini bersemu merah.

" Apa kau suka?." Tanya Seungcheol sambil tersenyum manis. Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat . Tanpa disadari cairan bening menetes dari kedua bola mata . Bukan tangisan sedih melainkan tangis bahagia.

" Dasar cengeng."ejek Seungcheol. Jeonghan tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak cengeng, Bodoh." Bela Jeonghan. Dirinya bukan cengeng. Salahkan Seungcheol yang selalu memberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga, membuat Jeonghan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

" Berhenti memanggilku bodoh." ucap Seungcheol tidak terima. Jeonghan terkikik mendengar nada merajuk kekasihnya. Jeonghan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungcheol. Berada dipelukan Seungcheol selalu membuatnya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Jeonghan sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Seungcheol.

" Aku mencintaimu, Seungcheol bodoh."

" Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jeonghan. Dan sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku bodoh."

END

Terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa review


End file.
